


How To Disappear Completly

by Mischeiefedmarauders



Series: Radiohead [18]
Category: Radiohead (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischeiefedmarauders/pseuds/Mischeiefedmarauders
Summary: (Radiohead AU) late 1800's London, Police Chief Phil Selway has a slew of murders on his hands and is no closer to solving them. He's at his ropes edge and he decided to hire a couple of consultants that specialize in serial killers to help him out.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys! New story on the way! Hope you like it! Please comment and tell me what you think!

The streets of London were bustling with people out for a good time. The moon hung above the city, casting shadows onto the grey stone buildings, giving them a more ominous look than normal. The sounds of wagon wheels and horse hooves echoed between them as they took their passengers to whatever bar or theatre they had requested. Everyone was moving about, minding their own business, which is why the person dressed in a black cloak and a top hat was not given a second glance as he set down a fairly large suitcase by a Police Call Box, not even stopping as he set it down and carried on. The case was there the whole weekend, no one paying it any mind. When Monday rolled around the residents were starting to complain about a foul smell coming from their street. A patrolman was sent out to investigate. He walked up and down the block, attempting to figure out what the smell could be. He had passed the suitcase a couple times and finally stopped when he was on his way back. He walked up closer to the suitcase and looked it over before tipping it over and going to open it. As the lid opened a wave of putrid stale air hit the nose of the officer and he had to hold back a gasp as he covered his mouth and looked away, disgusted. Inside the suitcase was a pair of severed legs, blood pooled at the bottom of the suitcase. The officer rose up and entered the police box and called for backup. 

It didn't take long for the backup to get there and assess the scene and take the pictures. As the team was doing their job, police chief Selway appeared, officer's parting as he walked through them. He was wearing an all-black suit and a green button-up shirt. 

"It appears to be our man Sir" said the officer examining the legs. At this news, Phil rolled his eyes and pinched his nose. 

"This is the third one in the last month. What is this assholes problem?" Phil said to himself as he looked over the legs. 

"Something sinister for sure" said the officer. 

"Pack it up, let's get it back to the station and add it to the rest" Phil sighed as he turned and started back toward the station, not looking forward to hearing from the higher-ups on this one. 

Phil walked into the station and was greeted by Ed from behind the main desk. He was leaning against it flipping through the paper. 

"Another one then?" He asked and Phil nodded as he went to the desk and leaned against it as well. 

"Legs this time" 

"Thomas will love that one" said Ed as he flipped the page. Phil hummed in agreement before pushing himself off and heading toward his office. 

"Could you pull up the contact number for the consultants from a while back?" He asked as he turned before going into the office. Ed looked up, surprised. 

"You're seriously considering them? I'm sure you can do this on your own..." 

"This is the third suitcase this month. I would like to catch the bastard before we have a complete body in the morgue, they're our last hope" he said with a sigh. 

"You got it Captain...I'll have it to you when I get it" said Ed, closing the paper and going to a filing cabinet behind him and pulling out a drawer and started going through the files. Phil nodded and continued into his office and shut the door. He then turned and looked over at a board in the corner of his office with pictures of the other body parts and notes. He crossed his arms and let out another sigh. 

A couple minutes later Ed walked in with a piece of paper. 

"The number you asked for Sir" he said as he held it out. Phil turned and took the paper from him and dismissed Ed. He turned the paper over a couple times and read the number before sitting down at his desk and going for the phone. 

In a semi-rundown house across town sat Jonny at a piano, playing a somber tune as Colin ran around trying to gather papers and organize some things. There were papers strewn about and three out of four walls in the living room covered in random newspaper clippings, pictures, letters and a huge map, all connected with twine. Jonny was wearing a pair of back slacks, that had seen better days and a thin white shirt, sleeves rolled up, the first three buttons unbuttoned, his suspenders hanging down around his waist. His shoulder length hair was pulled back loosely, some stray hairs falling over his face. 

"Do you have to play the sad stuff? It's depressing" said Colin as he stopped and reached over his brother to grab a folder off of the top of the piano. Colin was dressed a bit better. He was wearing a pair of brown plaid slacks and a blue button-up shirt with a waistcoat that matched the pants, his sleeves were rolled up as well, his hair was down and a bit messy from all of the moving around he was doing. 

"That's the point Colin, it's what it's supposed to do" shot back Jonny, not missing a note. 

"Play something happy at least" Jonny let out a sigh and rolled his eyes before changing the song into a more upbeat one. He turned to Colin and rose an eyebrow at him. 

"Happy?" 

"Yes" he said with a smile as he continued what he was doing. 

Jonny's music was interrupted though by the sound of the phone ringing in the hall. Jonny stopped playing and looked at Colin, who didn't look like he was going to get it. He rolled his eyes again and stood up. 

"Gee, could you get the phone, Jonathan? Yes, sure, it's not like I was busy or anything" he said in a mocking tone as he made his way to the hallway. He rounded the corner and made his way to the phone. He lifted the receiver and put it to his ear as he leaned into the mouthpiece. "Hello?" 

"Hello, This is Police Chief Phillip Selway, I have been informed that you and your brother consult on difficult cases" 

"We do. How can we help?" 

"May we meet for tea later? It will be easier to explain in person" 

"Sure, what time?" 

"Will 2PM be alright?" 

"Yes. Did you want to meet at a café or would you like to do the consultation at our residence?" 

"Your residence would be preferable, if it won't be too much trouble" 

"Not at all Sir. I trust you have the address?" 

"I do, thanks" 

"Perfect, me and my brother will expect you at two then" 

"Good day" 

"And a good day to you as well Sir" finished Jonny as the line went dead. He replaced the receiver on the hook and made his way back to the living room. 

"What was that about?" Asked Colin, now looking up from a couple of papers he was looking over. 

"The chief of police have asked us to consult on a case. He is meeting us here at two for tea" he said as he went back to the piano and started playing a slower song again. 

"I take it it's going to be about the suitcases" 

"I do believe you are right. Finally, something interesting for a change" 

"Think of the poor people those limbs belong to Jonathan" 

"I do, it's very terrible, I'm just commenting on how it will be a challenge is all" 

"Indeed, it will be" said Colin as he stood up and walked over to one of the walls 

After Phil had hung up the phone he stood up and headed toward the basement to see if the legs and suitcase had arrived yet. He walked in to hear Mozart coming from a phonograph in the corner of the surgery. He looked around and saw 3 out of the five slabs were covered in multiple body parts, Thom bent over the legs that they had found that morning. He had on a white apron, or it was white at one point. His hair was pulled back, with some hair falling into his face. He had on a white shirt, sleeves rolled up and a pair of grey slacks. Though the sleeves being rolled up didn't help keep the blood off of them. He had a magnifying glass in one hand and a pair of forceps in the other and he was examining the cut. 

"I see the legs got here just fine" said Phil and Thom looked up at him, some blood on his face. 

"As good as can be. If I had to guess the woman was dead before the legs were removed. But they have been in a suitcase in the heat for who knows how long" he said in a huff as he went back to the leg. 

"Any other news?" He asked 

"They're not from the same people" he said. "These are from a female; the arm is from a male, and the torso, of course is female" said Thom, standing back up and crossing his arms. 

"So we have three missing people?" He asked and Thom nodded. 

"One thing I do know, he knew what he was doing. There weren't hesitation marks, the limbs were severed cleanly. You may be looking for a surgeon or possibly a butcher" 

"Well that narrows it down" said Phil sarcastically and Thom let out a laugh. 

"You asked" he said as he went back to the legs. 

"I also contacted the brother consultants, I expect your best behavior" said Phil and Thom's head shot up. 

"Seriously? That desperate then?" 

"Unfortunately" 

"And I'm hurt, that you'd think I don't play well with others" said Thom in mock hurt and Phil gave him a look before turning and leaving the surgery. Thom shook his head and went back to his work.


	2. Chapter Two

Two O-Clock came around and it had Colin closing the pocket doors to the living room and Jonny setting up a pot of tea, a saucer of milk and a bowl of sugar cubes, in the sitting room where the piano was. He set out the cups and then went back to the kitchen to bring out a plate of biscuits. Colin then got to gathering all of his books and put them on the shelves or off to the side. Jonny had decided to look presentable and tucked and buttoned the shirt and put his suspenders on correctly and attempted to get his hair to stay out of his face, but it was a losing battle. 

"Are we going to accept the job?" Asked Jonny as he finished setting up the tea and moved to the edge of the room and started moving three high-back chairs around the table one at a time so there would be places to sit. 

"I would figure so. We haven't gotten anything challenging in a long while" said Colin, taking one last look around as Jonny finished the chairs. Jonny nodded as the doorbell rang. Colin turned and went to the door to let in the Chief. Jonny picked up a journal and a fountain pen and sat down in one of the chairs and waited for his brother to return with their guest. 

Colin unlocked the door and opened it with a smile. 

"Police Chief Selway I presume?" He asked and Phil nodded. "Please, come in" he said as he stood to the side. "I'm Colin" he said as they shook hands. 

"Thank you" he said as he stepped over the threshold and took of his hat. 

"Allow me" said Colin, holding a hand out to the hat. Phil handed it over to the oldest Greenwood and he turned to a hat rack and set it on one of the rungs. "This way" he said as he led them through to the sitting room. As they walked in Jonny looked over and stood up, setting his stuff on the table and turned to face the two. 

"This is my brother Jonathan" Colin introduced him and Jonny smiled and held his hand out. Phil stepped forward as well and took it. 

"Phil Selway" he said. 

"Pleasure" said Jonny before stepping back. "Please have a seat" he said as he turned and went back to his chair, Colin following. 

"Would you like tea?" Asked Colin as he approached the table and leaned over to pour himself and Jonny a cup. 

"Please" he said as he sat in one of the chairs. Colin nodded and poured Phil a cup as well and slid it to him. 

"Help yourself to the milk and sugar and biscuits" said Jonny as he reached forward and put a couple cubes of sugar into his tea before stirring it and taking a sip. Phil and Colin readied their tea before everyone settled in. Jonny picked up the journal and the pen and readied it, looking to Colin to start with the questions. 

"So, I am to assume that you are here about the suitcases?" Asked Colin and Phil nodded as he set his cup down. 

"Can you tell us what all you know so far?" Asked Colin, now looking to his brother, waiting to write down what was going to be said. 

"Well, we have found legs of a female, a torso of a female, and the arm of a male. All of them not from the same person" 

Jonny nodded and started to write down what Phil was saying, along with making his own notes. Colin leaned forward and grabbed his cup and took a drink as he waited for the chief to continue. 

"Our surgeon believes that they were dead before the limbs were removed, he also says that there was no hesitation, all the cuts were clean" 

"Do you have any guesses as to why this person is doing this? Any theories?" Asked Jonny, pausing in his writing to look up at the police chief through his hair. 

"None at the moment. I don't like to make assumptions on cases until I have more evidence" he said and Jonny looked to Colin and they both nodded before Jonny made a note. Phil's eyebrow rose but he didn't mention anything. 

"I take it you have all of the drop points recorded?" Asked Colin and Phil nodded again. Colin looked to Jonny and he nodded and wrote something else down. "We would like to look at the drop points first and then examine the suitcases that the body parts were found in" 

"I can arrange that...Does this mean you'll take the case?" 

"Yes. We want to catch this person as much as you. It's awful" said Colin as he stood. Jonny wrote one last thing down before closing the journal and standing up as well. 

"Thank you so much" said Phil as he put his hand out. Colin took it first and shook it and Jonny followed. 

"It's no problem at all Sir, it's what we are here for. We just have to gather a couple of things and we will meet you down at the station in an hour" said Colin as he led Phil to the front door. Jonny put the journal down and started clearing the table and setting everything in the kitchen to be cleaned later. 

Jonny appeared in the sitting room just as Colin returned and went for the pocket doors and opened them again. 

"Do you want to be the one to tell him what could possibly be happening, or should I?" Asked Jonny as he followed Colin into the main room and stared at one of the walls. 

"We should wait until we're absolutely certain, no need to put any more on his mind" said Colin now coming up and standing beside his brother and looking at the same wall. 

"You're hoping this case will get your mind off of our parent's case" Jonny stated and Colin side-eyed him. 

"And you're not?" He asked. 

"Not fully, but you know me. I like to work on multiple things at once" he smirked. 

"And it drives me up the walls when I'm trying to sleep, your brain never shuts off" 

"I do it on purpose to annoy you, what can I say. Though you can easily shut my thoughts out, but you don't. So, in all actuality, it's your fault that my constant thinking is driving you up the walls" he said before turning away. "I'm going to gather the things and get into something more suited for the outside world" he said as he turned the corner and went toward a door that led to the basement. Colin watched his brother walk away and he shook his head with a laugh before focusing back on the wall.


	3. Chapter Three

As soon as Phil walked back into the precinct he saw Ed stop him, wide-eyed. Phil gave him a look and all he did was motion towards Phil's office. When he looked he let out a groan as to who was there. 

"How long?" Asked Phil. 

"Ten minutes at the most...I didn't mention where you were, just in case..." Said Ed stiffly. He hated it when top brass showed up, it put him too much on edge. 

"Ok, thank you" he said as he stood up a bit straighter and fixed his waistcoat before heading toward his office. As he shut the door the man turned and placed his hands behind his back and took in Phil. 

"Captain Selway, I assume you know why I am here" he stated and Phil took a breath in and nodded. 

"I do Sir" 

"Then you should know what I am going to say next" 

"Yes, Mr. Godrich" 

"I don't want to be down here again. Solve this case or you won't have another case to solve. This is looking terrible on the force" was all he said as he turned and walked out of the office. As he passed Ed he stood up straighter and saluted as Nigel walked out of the building. Ed relaxed and let out a breath and turned to Phil's office and saw him sitting at his desk, head in his hands. Ed felt for his boss and friend. The whole situation and crime was terrible, annoying, and very stressful. Ed went back to filing papers. 

A bit later Jonny and Colin walked into the police station, both carrying satchels. Ed looked up and looked over the two, eye's lingering on Colin a bit longer. 

"Can I help you gentleman?" He asked as he put the papers he had in his hands to the side. 

"Hi. I'm Colin Greenwood and this is my brother Jonny. We're here to see Police Captain Selway" said Colin with a smile and Ed nodded. He recognized the names and smiled at them both. 

"It's a pleaser. Let me go get him" he said as he came out from behind the desk and went to Phil's office to tell him who was there. Jonny looked at Colin, eyebrows raised. 

"If you're going to be thinking things like that, please keep them to yourself" whispered Jonny, though he looked amused and Colin chuckled. Ed and Phil came back and Phil took them in again. 

"Thank you for coming so promptly. If you can give me a moment we can head to all of the drop sites" said Phil, now looking at Ed who nodded and went back behind his desk and pulled out a map and put it on top of it. Phil reached over and picked it up and handed it to Colin. "I will be back in a moment" he said as he went back to his office to gather some things. Colin and Jonny looked over the map. 

'He's staring at you' thought Jonny and Colin side-eyed him and smirked. 

'Not subtle, is he?' Colin Thought back 

'Not at all' Jonny smiled and looked up as Phil had come back. 

"Is there one you would want to start with?" Asked Phil, motioning toward the map. 

"The first one please" said Jonny and Phil nodded. 

"Follow me then" he said as he walked out at the brother's followed. Colin took one look back at Ed just to see him glance away and down at the papers he was filing. 

'You're going to break him' thought Jonny as he folded the map and put it into his bag. Colin shook his head and put his mind back to the case at hand. 

When they got to the first crime scene, which was a train station lost luggage port Colin and Jonny got to looking around, Jonny taking notes. 

"It was the same type of suitcase?" Asked Jonny, looking to Phil and he nodded. 

"And I take it it's a common brand? Can be bought anywhere? Mass produced?" Continued Colin. 

"Yes. I did have some of my men check out the local shops that sell them..." 

"But each one said they sell that particular brand very often" finished Colin and Phil looked down and nodded. 

"It was a good effort though. You have done the best you can. This person is meticulous, but he will get cocky the longer he goes free and he will make a mistake" said Jonny from behind a tall stack of multi-colored luggage. 

"For him to make a mistake, you mean that he will have to drop off another part?" Asked Phil. 

"Unfortunately. You said the pieces you have already are from three different bodies. We may get lucky and those are his only victims and he will continue to drop just those" said Colin 

"Great" breathed out Phil as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "In your opinion, do you think he will kill a fourth victim?" 

"That's the thing, you have three victims so far, there could be more or there could only be the three. There is no way to know until he drops another one." Said Jonny. 

'There's nothing here, and there won't be at any of the others I suspect' thought Jonny 

'I agree, but we should still look, he knows we need another body, but we can't tell him to cool his heels while we wait. Best to make it look like we're attempting to do something. Besides, we could be wrong and find something' thought back Colin. 

'I highly doubt it, but it does not hurt' 

"We're done here. Could you take us to the next drop site please?" Said Colin, motioning for his brother to follow along. 

Over the next hour Phil brought them to the sites and they took their time looking them over and taking notes. As Jonny had thought, they didn't find anything, but it seemed to make Phil a bit easier that they were doing something so he wouldn't mention anything yet. They had gone back to the station so Phil could take them down to the morgue to check out the pieces and the luggage next.


	4. Chapter Four

Phil, Colin, and Jonny walked into the station and Colin gave Ed a wink as they passed the main desk and Jonny managed to catch the slight blush that appeared on his face. It was times like that that he wished he could read other people's minds and not only his brothers. 

As they entered the morgue the music had changed from Mozart to Wagner and Jonny couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his face. He had always loved music and hearing it coming from someone else's phonograph besides his made him happy. 

'Try to contain yourself Jonathan' thought Colin, but he had a smirk on his face as well. The brother's and Phil looked around the morgue, but it's inhabitant seemed to be missed. 

"Thomas!" Yelled Phil before Thom came out of one of the adjoining rooms, cigarette hanging out of his mouth carrying a couple of vials. 

"No need to shout Chief" he said around the cigarette as he set the vials down and took a puff before blowing out the smoke. "These them then? The consulting brothers?" He asked, looking them both over. 

"Yes, this is Colin and Jonathan" 

"Jonny, please, Colin's the only one that calls me that" he said. 

"And this is Thomas" 

"Thom" he cut in and walked up to the two and held out his hand. Colin took his first and then Jonny. 

'Looks like I'm not the only one who may have an admirer' thought Colin and Jonny shot him a quick look before looking around again. 

"I take it you want to see the parts then? I do hope you're not squeamish, it is quite a sight" he said as he walked over to the three tables and one by one took the white sheets off of them. Colin and Jonny didn't flinch as they approached the tables and started to look over them. "A man who can look at a pair of severed legs and not flinch, a man after my own heart" said Thom with a smirk toward Jonny as he finished his cigarette and put it out. 

"A little more crass? These were once people" stated Phil and Thom rose his hands in surrender. 

"Just making an observation" he said. 

"Can I see the luggage that the parts were found in" asked Colin, leaving Jonny to the body parts. 

"Yea, this way" said Thom as he led him to another adjoining room where the suitcases were laid out, pieces of the insides cut out and hanging above the sink, soaked in some chemical. 

"I would suggest not touching those clothes for a bit, might not come out of it without fingerprints" said Thom holding up his hands and showing the tips of his fingers to show them a bit dirty. 

"What are you doing with the cloths?" Asked Colin. 

"I soaked them in a solution I made myself, I'm trying to lift out any other stains that may be on it besides the blood" he said as he looked them over again. 

"Brilliant" he said and Thom smiled at him. 

"Thank you. Though I don't think anything will come of it, but there is no harm in trying. Anything to catch this bastard" he said with a shrug. "Anyway, here they are, have at it, do whatever you need. I'm going to go check some other things I have brewing. If you need anything yell" he said as he ducked out of the room and went back to Jonny who now had a scalpel in his hand and forceps in the other and was taking a sample of the legs where they had been cut. Phil had left to go do whatever and Thom didn't think any more on it. "Find anything interesting?" He asked and Jonny looked up to him. 

"Maybe. Do you have a microscope around here and chemicals?" He asked and Thom nodded. 

"I do, follow me" he said and Jonny put the piece of flesh on a dish and followed Thom. "What do you have in mind?" He asked. 

"Just a hunch, but I would like to see if any chemicals or anything was transferred from the knife to the flesh or lack there of" he said as he set the dish down beside the microscope that Thom showed him to. 

"Interesting. Do you mind if I watch? I like having new ways to find things" he said and Jonny nodded. 

"The way you're lifting things off of the swatches of cloth from the suitcases is fascinating as well. If you tell me about that I will let you watch" he said with a smirk. 

"Oh, like being watched do you?" Said Thom, not thinking. His eyes got wide but relaxed when Jonny had laughed. 

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said as he walked over to a shelf that held all of the chemicals and he slowly went through them and grabbing the ones he would need. 

"How did you know about the cloths? I was in the other room" asked Thom, curious. Jonny stopped a split second, a look of fear flashing across his eyes before he schooled his expression again. 

"I have good hearing, I happened to hear you talking to Colin about it" he said as he turned and set everything down beside the microscope. Thom seemed to accept this explanation because he didn't mention it again as he sat down on a stool and watched Jonny carefully as he prepared the piece of flesh. 

'Good job Jonathan, almost out yourself' he heard Colin say in his head. 

'Bugger off' he said back, not missing a beat with what he was doing with his hands. Once the piece of flesh was cut into different pieces he set them in different dishes along with the different chemicals. He took the first dish and put it under the microscope and pulled over the first vial and took the stopper out of it before grabbing a dropper and gathering some of the liquid into it. "Could you get a paper and pencil and write down what I say please?" Asked Jonny and Thom nodded and reached over to grab said things and put them in front of him. 

As Jonny added the different chemicals to the pieces of flesh he told Thom what to write. He repeated this process with the other two victims as well. Colin had come in halfway through, not finding much with the luggage. 

"Any luck on your end?" Asked Colin, though he already knew the answer but they had to keep up appearances. 

"I've just finished pulling the chemicals off of the body parts...I was getting ready to go over them now" said Jonny sitting up straighter now, or what is considered straight for him, Colin had no idea how his brother didn't have back problems with how much he slouches. 

"Sounds good. Should we go over them together?" 

"Yes...Thom, do you by any chance have a map of the surrounding area?" 

"Uh...Somewhere around here...Let me look" he said as he set the pad down and went out of the room and to a small cabinet that was at one end of the room. He opened the doors and some papers fell out along with some random other things he kicked them out of the way and started pulling more things out before letting out a triumphant 'aha' as he pulled out a roll of paper. He went to one of the tables that wasn't preoccupied and spread it out, using random jars of chemicals and other things to keep the edges flat. Jonny and Colin came in and saw the mess and both of them smirked. 

'You and him would definitely make a good couple' thought Colin, to this Jonny elbowed him in the side as he walked past him to look at the map, the pad of paper Thom had been taking notes on in his hand. Colin let out an oomph but didn't say, or think, anything else as he followed his brother. 

Dolin had found a couple different colored pens, or what looked like different colors to Jonny and handed them to him. Jonny looked at him with a glare. 

"I swear I'll tell you the right colors this time" said Colin and Jonny shook his head and held his hand out. "Red" was all he said and Colin handed him the correct colored one and started looking over Thom's notes and then to the map and making notes and pinpoints, asking for a different color randomly and making a mark on the map, making sure to better correlate everything between the notes and the map to make it easier to tell what he was doing. The marks were all over the place it seems but a pattern started to appear. Thom and Colin looked over Jonny's shoulder and watched him carefully. Once he was done he sat up and looked at the map and sighed. 

Thom was confused about the banter between the two brothers but he decided he wouldn't say anything. Jonny caught the confusion as he looked to Thom and smirked. 

"I can't see certain colors, and Colin here thought it would be funny when we were younger to hand me the incorrect colors whilst coloring" said Jonny and Colin shook his head. 

"I apologized, you hold grudges too long" he said and the brother's glared at each other for a second longer before breaking into smiles. 

"Something tells me you two couldn't hate each other, no matter how hard you tried" said Thom, looking between the two and they both nodded. "Anyway, the sigh, that sounded like you've seen this pattern before?" 

"Unfortunately" said Colin, his smile fading. 

'Was hoping that wasn't going to correspond with mother and father' thought Jonny and Colin nodded. 

'We knew it would happen eventually, maybe we'll get more answers this time' thought back Colin and Jonny let out another sigh. Thom looked between the two again, one eyebrow raised. 

"Sorry...It's...A touchy subject for us" said Colin and Thom nodded, understanding. 

"What does it mean?" Asked Thom. 

"You are going to have more bodies on your hands" said Colin and Thom's eyes grew wide. 

"And there's nothing we can do about it" finished Jonny and Thom sat down in the closest seat he could find and rubbed his eyes before running his hands through his hair. 

"We have to tell the chief" said Thom, standing up again and going to another cabinet and pulling out a bottle with amber liquid in it and three beakers and set them down on the table with the map and poured the liquid into each before taking his and downing it. Colin and Jonny both reached and downed theirs as well. 

Phil walked in after that and looked between the three. 

"Speak of the devil" said Thom. 

"Have you figured anything out?" He asked as he walked to the same cabinet and pulled out another beaker and set it down and Thom got to filling all of them again. 

"According to the brothers, there are going to be more bodies...And there's nothing we can do" he said and Phil let out a breath before downing his drink. 

"Nothing at all?" Asked Phil and the brothers both shook their heads. 

"You can warn everyone to stay inside...Don't go out after dusk..." Said Colin 

"But that still won't help...We're sure she chooses people beforehand" finished Jonny. 

'Should we tell him about the note?' Thought Colin and Jonny had to stop his eyes from going wide at the suggestion. 

'No!' 

'Why? It could help' 

'Or make things worse' 

'We can use it against him, find someone who got the note and stay on the person' 

'And how do we figure out who got a note? Put it in the paper? It'll tip off the killer and then we'll lose him again' 

The two continued to look at each other, having a full conversation in their heads while the other two looked at them, confused. Colin let out a sigh and turned from his brother to the other two. 

"Sorry, had to think of some things" said Colin and Phil and Thom nodded. 

"We have figured out where some chemicals and other trace things the weapon that was used on the parts...I think we should check out the places and see if anyone has seen anything or anyone suspicious. Hopefully that will give us a lead" said Jonny, taking a notepad and transferring all of the data from his other notepad and the map. Colin gave his brother a look but didn't say or think anything. Phil nodded in agreement. 

"Would you like us to split it up or hit each one individually?" He asked. 

"We should hit them individually, of course we would like you to come with us" said Jonny and Phil agreed. 

"Let's get going then shall we?" Asked Colin and everyone started toward the door. Jonny turned back to Thom 

"If you find anything else I'm sure you'll send a message?" He asked with a smile and Thom's breath caught for a second before he smiled back. 

"Of course" he said and they all walked out. 

'Now who's the one teasing' thought Colin and Jonny rolled his eyes.


	5. Chapter Five

Phil, Colin, and Jonny had just arrived at the first location that was on Jonny's notes and they all looked it over with skeptical glances. 

"Not to question your intelligence, but...Are you sure one of the elements came from here?" Asked Phil and Colin looked to his brother, eyebrows raised. 

'Are you sure you don't have other things on your mind brother?' Thought Colin and Jonny shot him a glare before turning to Phil. 

"I'm quite positive, though I had no idea it was going to be this kind of establishment...The map clearly said it used to be a coal depository" He said, swallowing a but, not wanting to go in. 

"Maybe it wasn't always a brothel?" Suggested Phil 

Prostitution wasn't exactly illegal, but it was still frowned upon. The three looked at each other one more time before they walked in. 

As they walked in low music could be heard. The front room looked like a parlor with a desk at one end and a good few overstuffed couches and chairs spread throughout, which some were occupied by some of the woman and some with men as well. Off in the distance moans and screams could be heard. Colin and Phil seemed to be fine but Jonny was having a bit of trouble keeping his composure. He wasn't against any of the goings on, of course, it just made him a bit uncomfortable that men and woman could just go out and buy someone for a night and forget about them in the morning, it didn't sit right with him for some reason. Phil walked up to the desk without hesitation and the woman behind it looked up and smiled. 

"Well, what can we do for the force?" She asked as she leaned over a bit, causing her boobs to strain in the corset she was wearing more. Phil took a quick glance before clearing his throat. 

"I'm not in need of any services thanks, I actually have a few questions" he said. The woman nodded and looked to the two brothers behind him. 

"Are you sure that one doesn't need anything? He's wound tighter than a bow" she said and to this Jonny looked at her with wide eyes, not knowing what to say and Colin couldn't help but laugh. 

"They're with me actually, and they don't need anything either...Now...I was wondering if any of your girls have gone missing within the past month or so? Or if you've had anyone in here that seemed a bit off?" 

"Darling, every man that comes in here is a bit off, some more than others, mind, but that's a pretty broad description...As for my girls, there have been a couple, though I had just assumed one of the John's had taken a liking to them and decided to help them and get them out of here...Why do you ask? This Isn't about those suitcase murders is it?" She asked, now looking scared. 

"Unfortunately...My friends here had done some...Investigating and found that some...Things were found in the suitcases that seemed to come from here...Is there any way you can allow my associates to take a look around?" He asked. The woman looked between the two, now looking a bit uncomfortable. 

"Sure...Just...If you come across a closed door, don't open it, it means its occupied" she said, now messing with her hands. 

"Thank you, ma'am, and while they're doing that could you give me a description of the supposedly missing woman and maybe descriptions of the more weird men that come through?" he asked and she nodded again. "Thank you" he said as he pulled out a pad and pencil, he then turned to the two and nodded at them and they both stood up straighter and started toward the back of the house. 

Jonny and Colin headed toward where they figured the basement was. As they walked both men and woman were looking them over with hunger in their eyes. One woman walked up to Colin and pulled him close to her as her hands went to his hair and Jonny had to hide a laugh behind his hand. 

"You look like you could use some company...What do you say?" she asked and Colin laughed and grabbed her hands and pulled them out of his hair. 

"You're not exactly my type" he said and she pouted and stepped away before turning and grabbing a guy who seemed to be about their age and put an arm around him and turned back to Colin. 

"I'm sure we could find your type" she said and motioned toward the guy beside her and Colin shook his head. 

"No thank you...Now, if you'll excuse me" he said as he grabbed Jonny's arm and pulled him away. "Oh shut up" he said as he continued to pull a laughing Jonny toward the back of the house. 

Back up front the Madam and Phil had taken up one of the vacant chairs and Phil was busy writing away as the woman talked. 

"And you said Elizabeth...She was a ballet dancer before?" He asked and she nodded. 

"Don't ask me why she decided to leave that and come here, I never asked her myself..." She said and Phil nodded as he continued to write. 

"And now...The men...I assume we're looking for someone who needs to be in control? Maybe a bit not right in the head?" He asked and the woman stopped and tried to think. 

"Like I said, there's quite a few, but maybe a couple stick out...Of course, we don't know their real names but I could describe them to you?" She said and Phil nodded. 

"Anything helps at this point" he said as he moved to another page and started to write down descriptions and behaviors of the guy's she was telling him about. 

After a couple more encounters with the workers Jonny and Colin managed to find a kitchen and then a door that led to the cellar. Once they were down there Colin pulled out a lighter and lit it and held it above his head to get better light. 

"What was this place supposed to be?" Asked Colin, taking a look at broken beds and other random pieces of furniture. 

"Coal runners" he said as stuck close to Colin and the light and Colin nodded. They had found the coal Shute and Colin opened it and examined inside. 

"Hasn't been any coal through here in a while...You should ask your new boyfriend how old that map was" said Colin. 

"Mention Thom as my boyfriend again I'm going to shove your ass in there and shut the door" said Jonny with a smirk and Colin crawled out quickly and shut the door behind him. 

"Cruel" was all he said as he started to explore more of the basement. 

They didn't find anything more in the basement that could help them so they made their way back to the main room to get Phil and to move on to the next place on Jonny's list. 

The next five places they checked out were all not what was on Jonny's list, or not what they were supposed to be anymore. The next place was supposed to be a pharmacy but was now a clock shop, the third was supposed to be a hatter but was now an antique shop, and the fourth was supposed to be a metal shop but was now a music store. Every place they went to they'd look around and gather whatever clues they could while Phil interviewed all of the shop owners and staff but it seemed that none of them knew anything. 

They were now back at the police station down in the morgue going over everything. They had looked over Thom's map again and saw that it was out of date by a year. 

"I never said it was up to date" said Thom with a frown. 

"Don't worry about it, there was no need to have to think it was out of date" said Jonny, swiveling back and forth on one of Thom's stools while Colin and Phil looked over Phil's notes. Thom had moved to one of the back rooms to check on the cloths that he had tried to pull things from earlier in the day. 

"If the map was out of date then that would mean that the places we visited switched hands quite recently. We already confirmed that they were the places on the map...We need to find the land documents and find the original owners of the shops and question them" said Jonny and Phil nodded and pointed to Jonny. 

"You have the addresses, if you could run upstairs and get Ed to show you the filing room" said Phil and Jonny nodded and jumped off the stool and headed back to the main floor. 

Jonny found Ed behind the desk, reading the newspaper. He walked up and cleared his throat and Ed looked up and jumped. 

"Damn, you certainly are light on your feet" he said with a small laugh "What can I help with?" He asked. 

"I was asked by the chief to have you take me to the records room? I'm looking for deeds for the shops we visited today" he said and Ed nodded and motioned for one of the other officers to take his place as he stepped out from behind the desk and led him back down the stairs and the opposite direction of the morgue. At the end of the hall was a door and Ed took a set of keys from his belt loop and looked through them until he pulled out one and unlocked the door and opened it and stood to the side, letting Jonny in first. 

"Thank you" he said as he walked in and looked around. Ed was in right after him and he reached up above Jonny's head and turned a knob and gas lamps started to light around the room, bathing it in an orange glow. 

"Are you going to need my help?" Asked Ed and Jonny turned and nodded. 

"Please, it'd be quicker I think if two people worked at it" he said and Ed smiled and nodded and showed him to the section of the room that held all of the land deeds. 

It took them the better part of an hour to actually gather what they needed. Apparently, the clerk before them didn't know how to organize and they had to go through almost everything to actually get what they needed. Once they did though Ed helped Jonny with the boxes to another room that seemed to be used for research. Ed turned the lights on in that one and went to fetch Thom, Phil, and Colin. While Jonny waited for them to show up he opened up the first box and grabbed a handful and started to go through those to find what they needed. Ed and Jonny had figured it was easier to gather all the land deeds and put them together and bring them to one room and go through them with more people to make everything go by faster. 

Ed came back a couple minutes later with everyone and they all sat around the table and took piles of paper, already clued into what was going on by Ed it seemed. It took them another hour before they had managed to compile a list of all of the previous owners of all of the places they had visited. By the time they were done it was dinner time and Phil had suggested that they all head to the local bar to recharge before heading home and starting fresh the next day. 

The quintet walked into the pub and took a seat and were automatically greeted by one of the workers with a smile. 

"Another long day then chief?" She asked as she handed Ed, Phil, and Thom their normal drinks. 

"Of course, bring out two more for my friends here as well and some of the stew you keep hidden for us" he said with a smile and she nodded and went about her business. 

"For tomorrow, could you two make it in about nine?" Asked Phil as he took a drink and Colin nodded. 

"Shouldn't be a problem. Are we to start with tracking down the owners?" Asked Colin as the waitress came back with their drinks and food. 

"Yes, hopefully they'll be able to shed some light on what is going on" said Phil with a sigh. 

"I'm sure it will" said Colin as he dug into his stew. The rest of dinner was small talk and a bit about the case before they all decided it was time to turn in and get a good night's rest for the next day.


	6. Chapter Six

Colin and Jonny awoke at 8 and prepared to get ready for the day. They both dressed in similar clothes from the day before, except this time Jonny was wearing the plaid and Colin had a simple suit. They gathered everything they would need, made themselves breakfast and tea then headed to the station. 

They were greeted by Ed with a smile and a good morning. 

"So, I have compiled a list of the former owners, starting with the closest to here and then spanning further out" he said as he handed them both pieces of paper. They took them with a smile. 

"Thank you, this will help a lot" said Colin, making sure to brush hands with Ed as he took the paper. Jonny caught the act and rolled his eyes as he took the other paper with a nod. Phil walked in at that moment from the basement and smiled at the two. 

"Early, I like that" he said, taking a drink of his coffee. "Did Ed here tell you what he did?" 

"Yea. It will definitely help. Should we split up and compare notes or do this all together?" asked Jonny. 

"There's not many, I believe we can manage hitting them one at a time. And I'm sure you'll catch something that I'll miss, seeing as it's your job" said Phil with a smile before taking another drink. 

"We would never assume that we are better than you. You've had the training, we just got lucky" said Colin with a smile and Jonny nodded in agreement. 

"You flatter me" shot back Phil with a laugh and everyone else joined in. "Well. No time like the present, let's get to it then" he said as he set his cup on the counter in front of Ed and headed out, Jonny and Colin following behind. 

They took a carriage to the house of the first person on the list. They were invited in by the maid and led to the sitting room. They didn't have to wait long for an older man to come into the room and smile at all of them. 

"When I heard the police were here I honestly couldn't believe it...What seems to be the problem?" The guy asked. Phil looked to him and put his hand out. 

"I'm Philip Selway and these are my associates Colin and Jonny Greenwood...We're here to inquire about your former shop on Main street...It was originally used to distributing ore?" Asked Phil. 

"That is correct...I sold it a while ago...Getting a bit up there in age, I couldn't keep it going and the grandkids wanted nothing to do with it unfortunately. Why do you ask?" 

"Some deposits from your shop showed up on a murder weapon and we just wanted to ask about your employees...We went to the establishment and that is when we found it had changed hands" said Phil and the guy nodded. 

"I had quite a few employees that worked for me...Could you describe what you are looking for?" 

"We're not exactly sure of his looks, but he would be very temperamental, easy to anger?" Said Phil. The guy thought about it a bit and nodded. 

"There was one fellow...Something not quite right with him...He was quiet though...He was a good worker...When you didn't make him mad, that is..." The brothers and Phil nodded. 

"Could you describe him for us? Maybe talk to one of our artists" asked Phil and the guy nodded. 

"He was very memorable" he said. 

"Perfect. How about later today? Say about one?" 

"That should work just fine. Thank you for your time" said Phil with a nod. 

"Do you by any chance remember his name?" Asked Jonny. 

"David Artman" 

"Thank you for your time Sir" said Jonny now and Colin nodded before they were led out. 

As soon as they were outside Phil waved down one of the policemen. 

"Do one of you boys have paper and pencil?" Asked Phil and Jonny reached into his bag and brought both out and handed them over. "Thank you" he said as he wrote a quick note. "Take this to Mr. Donwood please" he finished as he handed off the note to the officer and he saluted before heading off. 

They spent the better part of the day going to each of the houses of the former owners of the shops and all managed to get the same description from each, though it varied between person to person. They arrived back at the station around 1230. Ed greeted all of them and motioned toward Phil's office. 

"Stanely's in there, said you wanted to see him?" Mentioned Ed and all three nodded. 

"Thanks Ed" said Phil as he went into his office and talked to Stanely for a second before leading him out into the main room. "Stanely Donwood, this is Colin and Jonny Greenwood, they're helping with the investigation as well" he said. He smiled at the two and put his hand out. 

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you" he said as they each took his hand and responded in kind. "So, I'm to be doing some sketch's then?" He said, now turning to Phil. 

"Yes, we have five people coming in that will be describing a man to you. I would like you do to this individually with no prompting other than what you normally do" he said and Stanley nodded as he picked up his drawing kit and headed toward one of the rooms to set up. "I suggest we find some lunch before we begin. We have more files we have to go through if we're to find any record of our man" said Phil and the two nodded. 

"We can run out and bring something back if you'd like?" Suggested Jonny. 

"You know, it's about time for my break...I can accompany the brothers and help bring things back?" Suggested Ed, hoping to get some sort of alone time with Colin. 

"That sounds like a plan" said Phi "You know where to go" he said. Jonny looked between the two and smirked. 

"I think I'll stay back...I have some things I would like to discuss with Thom" he said as he started toward the morgue. 

'Jonathan Greenwood don't you dare!' Thought Colin and all Jonny did was smile at him and wave before disappearing down the stairs. "I'll kill him, I swear" he said under his breath as he turned to Ed and smiled. "I guess it just us then?" He said and Ed smiled big. 

"I guess so...Usual boss?" He asked and Phil nodded as he started toward where Stanely was setting up. 

Jonny arrived in the morgue to find Thom laying on one of the tables, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth, Mozart playing lightly from the phonograph in the corner of the room. He looked him over, truly looking him over. He was beautiful, there was no doubt about that and he seemed to be just as interested in music as he was and also interested in the advances of science and the world around him. 

"Didn't your mother ever tell you it's rude to stare?" Asked Thom, now sitting up and smirking at the younger brother. Jonny blinked and shook his head, clearing his head. 

"Sorry, it's hard not to admire such beauty" he smirked and that caused Thom to choke on the cigarette smoke as he took a hit. Jonny didn't know where the confidence came from, but he didn't question it. He looked over Jonny before jumping off the table and putting out the cigarette. 

"Well, if we're going that route, I should be allowed to look at you all I want then" he shot back with a wink as he took off his suit jacket and hung it on a peg and rolled up his sleeves and pulled back his hair before going to one of the ice box and pulled out another body and transferred it to a rolling bed and brought it to the middle of the room and locked the wheels. At Thom's comment Jonny started to play with his hands and looked down. Thom let out a small laugh as he brought forward a trey of medical instruments and set it to the side of the body. "And that's a good look" he said and Jonny reached up and started to mess with his hair. He cleared his throat and looked back up and pushed the strand behind his ear. "So, what brings you down here? I thought you were going out to interrogate the former owners of the buildings" he asked as he took a scalpel and started to cut into the body in front of him. Jonny didn't flinch just walked the rest of the way in to take a closer look at the body. 

"We're finished with that, we have them coming in and giving a description of who we think may be the killer" said Jonny, looking closer to the body. "Colin and Ed went to get some lunch and Phil is talking to a person named Stanely Donwood" he finished as he handed Thom the next utensil he figured he would need next in the autopsy. Thom accepted it with a nod and continued with what he was doing. 

"Donwood...He's the one Phil goes to for anything dealing with art...It was me for a while, but Phil hated the way I drew people" he said with a laugh. He set down the scalpel and the scissors and reached for a good few pins and peeled the skin back of the chest and pinned it back to keep the cavity open as he grabbed the rib splitters and started to cut the ribs before putting them down and removing the ribs. He then started to feel around the inside before grabbing the scalpel and scissors again and cutting things and pulling them out. Jonny then took off his jacket and rolled his sleeves up and held his hands out to grab one of the lungs from the corpse. Thom looked him over, a bit surprised but he shrugged and handed it over. Jonny grabbed it and waited for Thom to tell him where to put it. "Oh, over there...I need to weigh it" he said as he went back to the body. Jonny nodded and set it over where Thom had said and came back and waited to help him next. 

"How did you used to draw them?" He asked as he grabbed the other lung and brought it over to the other. 

"Horns, sharp teeth, weird eyes" he said with a smile as he had to go up on his tiptoes to get better leverage to cut through the valves to the heart. Jonny reached over and grabbed a pair of scissors as well and started to help, taking note what Thom was doing and doing the same. Thom looked up at him and smiled. Jonny was interested in Thom's drawings now, it wasn't something one saw every day. 

"Well, that sounds interesting" he said as they finally got the heard out of the body and Jonny took it over to the lungs. 

"Well, maybe I'll draw you something sometime" he smiled and Jonny smiled back at him. 

Colin and Ed were waiting in the main room of the restaurant, waiting for their food to be ready. As they waited they each had a pint in front of them. 

"So, how did you and your brother get into what you do?" Asked Ed as Colin took a drink. He set his pint down and leaned on his elbows. 

"We were kind of thrown into it...We found our parents dead about ten years ago...When the cops at the time couldn't figure out how we decided that we could do better...No offence" he said with a smirk and a nod toward Ed. 

"I'm sorry about your parents" he said with a frown. 

"Thank you...Anyway, growing up we found that we saw things that the other kids didn't, were quicker to figure things out than others and we figured it'd be best to put our talents to use" he said. 

"What did you do before?" Asked Ed. 

"I was going to university to become a literature professor and Jonathan was going to university for music...He's a natural when it comes to music, almost a genius when it comes to instruments" he said as he finished his pint along with Ed just as their food arrived. 

"Thom is going to love Jonny, he's huge into music as well" said Ed as he grabbed one pile of food and Colin grabbed the other and they started back to the station. They were almost back to the station when they heard a bell ring out and Ed looked up and sighed. 

"We need to get back, now" said Ed as he started to run and Colin followed. 

As soon as they walked in Phil came out of the room where Stanely was and looked at them. 

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Asked Colin as he set the food down. 

"Unfortunately," said Phil. Colin let out a sigh and went for the basement even though he was already talking with Jonny in his head. 

Colin walked into the morgue to see Jonny and Thom elbow deep in a corpse. 

"I have been told that another body or body part may have been discovered" said Colin and Thom nodded and pulled out of the body along with Jonny and they went to clean up. Once they were cleaned Thom started to gather some tools for going out into the field and putting on his jacket and Jonny did the same and followed Colin up the stairs to wait for Phil to be ready. 

They arrived at the scene, which was being closed off by a couple of cops holding up sheets. They nodded at the four and they walked in. Thom walked up to the body right away and leaned down and started to examine it. The body was of a female and has missing all of her limbs. The other three watched as Thom continued his examination. He pulled out a magnifying glass and started to examine the missing limbs. 

"Is it one of them?" Asked Phil and Thom looked up and nodded. 

"Same marks as the limbs" said Thom and everyone groaned. 

"I would have to look at the picture from the Madam, but she looks a lot like the missing woman from the...Uh...Boarding house" said Colin and Jonny nodded. Phil shook his head and looked to one of the other officers. 

"Get it back to the morgue, Thom go with them and start an examination, Jonny and Colin, come with me while we talk to the people in the surrounding area, everyone else canvas the side streets and look for any other clues that may help. 

"Might I suggest that Jonny help with finding the clues while I accompany you to the interviews?" Suggested Colin and Phil agreed. 

"Of course...If you need anything else let them know" he said to Jonny and he looked back from the body and Thom to Phil and Colin and nodded as he started off with one of the officers to look more around the alley they were in. 

Colin walked with Phil to the building closest to the scene and he knocked on the door and waited for the door to open. When it did, they were greeted by a maid. 

"Can I help you sir's?" She asked, looking between the two. 

"Yes, I'm police chief Selway and this is Colin Greenwood, a consultant on a case we're working on...May we talk to the person of the house?" He asked and she nodded and stepped aside and let the two in. 

The rest of the day was filled with interrogations and digging through the neighboring alleys for any clues. 

They met up at the end of the day in one of the rooms in the basement where they had already put together all of the other clues and their findings. The five were sat around a table, going over everything and trying to connect everything. In the middle of everything were the five drawings were, all varying in looks but you could tell he was the same person. Thom had his head in his arms and was grumbling about something or other. Ed and Phil were going over one of the interviews and Jonny and Colin were going over the clues Jonny and the other officers had gathered. 

"This isn't getting us anywhere..." Said Ed with a sigh. 

"Maybe we should stop and come back to it tomorrow with fresh eyes" suggested Jonny and Phil and Ed nodded. 

"Tomorrow at nine then?" Said Phil and everyone nodded and stood up and gathered their things. 

They had wanted to all get dinner again but they were too tired and decided what they had for their late lunch would be enough. Seeing as Thom's apartment was a bit further out Jonny had suggested that he stay at their place for the night and he gladly accepted. 

Colin unlocked the door and the trio walked in and Jonny automatically led Thom to a spare room while Colin locked up the house. 

"This place is nice, and it's yours?" Asked Thom as he followed Jonny, taking him in as he walked behind him. 

'He's checking you out' thought Colin and Jonny smiled. 

'I figured' he thought back. "It was our parents...We inherited it when they died" he said as he reached the top of the stairs and took a left. 

"My apologies" Thom said and Jonny turned and looked at him with a smile. 

"Thank you" he said as he stopped in front of a door and opened it. "You'll have to deal with my instruments...I had no where to put them when we moved back here so this room became a storage room" he said and Thom looked it over, eyes wide. 

"You play music?" He asked and Jonny nodded. 

"I used to...Then our parents died and me and Colin decided to put our lives on hold to figure out who killed them" he said and Thom nodded, still looking sad. He then turned and gave him a hug. Jonny was surprised but he hugged back. 

"How about I draw you a picture in return you'll play something for me?" He asked as he stepped back and smirked at him. Jonny laughed and put his hand out. 

"Deal" he said and they shook hands. They both walked the rest of the way in and Jonny started moving boxes of sheet music and a viola and set them off to the side before walking to a linen closet and taking out a fresh set of sheets and put them on the bed. "This was our sisters room, she's overseas right now. Make yourself at home...My room is next door and Colin's is across the way if you need anything. I'll be back with some clothes you can sleep in" he said and Thom nodded. 

"Thank you" he said as Jonny stepped back and to his room and came back with some of Colin's old clothes. 

"I figured Colin's clothes would fit you better...Good night Thom" 

"Good night Jonny" he countered before Jonny shut the door. 

Thom changed into the clothes and slipped into the bed and looked around at all of the instruments in the shadows of the night and then his mind drifted to the owner of said instruments and he couldn't help but think of how interesting and very attractive he was. 

Jonny laid in his bed as well, thinking about Thom. 

'You could make it less obvious' thought Colin and Jonny let out a laugh. 

'Like you do with Ed?' 

'Shut up' 

'Just saying' 

'Go to bed' 

'You first' shot back Jonny before turning over and closing his eyes.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look guys!!! An update!! Haha. Sorry it took so long, I've been in a funk for a while, but I guess seeing Radiohead live helped. Lol. So, here we go!
> 
> Also Trigger warning for slight mention of torture and violence.

Colin woke up the next morning to silence, which was odd, normally he could hear Jonny's mind going a million miles a minute, but right now there was nothing and that worried him. He tried to concentrate on where Jonny would be but he wasn't getting anything. He jumped out of bed then and ran to Jonny's room and opened the door to find Jonny missing and a pile of limbs where Jonny should have been. His initial thought was that they were Jonny's but he knew if Jonny had been hurt he would have felt it. 

"Fuck" was all he said as he heard someone come up behind him. He swung around quickly, grabbed the persons arm and twisted it around before pushing them into the wall. Through it all he heard a yelp, which cleared his mind and he saw Thom in front of him. "Shit, sorry" he said as he let go quickly. Thom turned and rubbed his shoulder but he didn't look mad. 

"It's fine...What's wrong? Where's Jonny?" He asked as he looked into Jonny's room and his eyes got wide. "No..." 

"Yes" was all he said as he ran back to his room. 

"I'm going to track down an officer to get Phil and some other officers here then I'm going to start examining the bodies, I assume you want to check out the room?" He asked and Colin stopped in his tracks and nodded before both left to get dressed quickly. Thom was a little more put together while Colin had thrown on a pair of simple pants and a blue button-up shirt, though he left it unbuttoned as he went into the room and started to look around, trying not to look at the limbs on the bed. 

"God damn it Jonathan...Talk to me" he said as well as thought it, hoping to hear something from his brother but it was still silent. They hadn't really tested how far apart they could be before they couldn't hear each other's thoughts, but they never had a reason to and Colin hated that he didn't know this information. Thom came back a couple minutes later with some knives and things from their kitchen. 

"I hope you don't mind...I'm kind of improvising" he said and Colin just shrugged. He heard the doorbell ring then and then the door open. He went out of the room and to the top of the steps to see Phil, Ed, and a couple other officers come in and see him at the top of the stairs. Phil and Ed headed up the stairs while the other officers started a search on the house. 

"How long has he been missing?" Asked Phil as Ed took him in, trying to keep his mind on the case and not how good Colin looked at that moment. 

"I just found this, this morning...I don't know how long he's been gone...We went straight to bed once we got here" answered Colin and Phil nodded. 

"I take it you already searched the room and have Thom working on the limbs?" 

"Yes" he said. 

"Good, Ed, I want you to start canvassing the houses around here, see if any neighbors were up and if they saw anything, I'm going to check on the progress of the search downstairs, would you like to join? You'll be able to tell us if anything is out of place" said Phil and Colin nodded, taking one more look into Jonny's room before following Phil downstairs. 

They searched the house, top and bottom, while another officer came into Jonny's room to start gathering the limbs and taking them back to the morgue, there was only so much Thom could do with kitchen knives and he had to do the rest there. He told Colin what he was doing before following the officers. Thom didn't let it show, but he was worried about Jonny, they hadn't really known each other that long, but he wanted to continue to get to know him, he was interesting and if he didn't get a chance to do that because of this bastard he would be pretty angry. 

Jonny's eyes slowly opened as he tried to rub his eyes, but he found that his arms were tied to a chair along with his legs. This brought him awake rather quick as his eyes shot all the way open and he tried to loosen the ties, but it was no use. He stopped then and tried to reach out to Colin but he couldn't find him, which worried him. He tried for a bit longer but couldn't get anything. He let out a frustrated sigh and started to take in his surrounding then. As his eyes adjusted to the dim light in the room. He could tell that he was in a basement of some sort, but he couldn't see any windows that could tell him exactly where. He then started to see what was in the room with him. On one side was what looked like a makeshift surgery, the table covered in dried and fresh blood along with the utensils, he then assumed that he had been taken by the killer that had been dropping the bodies. His eyes continued to roam the room and what he saw on the other side actually made his stomach turn just a bit. There was a shelf and every row contained severed heads in various states of decay along with other body parts in jars. His breathing started to pick up then as he tried to get away again. 

"There's no use in fighting Greenwood...I may not be good at many things, but knots and tearing people apart aren't them" he said with a laugh as he turned a knob on the gas lamp by the door, causing the light in the room to become brighter. 

"What do you want from me?" Asked Jonny then, foregoing his attempted escape for the moment and hoping to get answers out of him all the while trying to reach out to Colin with what he was seeing. 

"There's a lot...But right now...I just want you to listen...It's been a while since I had anyone over and I'm so lonely...The others didn't talk much, just screamed..." He said, now tilting his head to the side. 

"Why? Why kill and dismember all of them?" he asked. 

"Because why not?! You could say that your parents started it off though...They looked so happy together...It made me angry, they weren't chosen of course, just at the wrong place at the wrong time" he said with a smile. This fueled Jonny again to try and escape but as the guy had said it wasn't any use. 

"Fuck you, you bastard" he said then and he continued to laugh. 

"Oh Jonny, such words from someone as innocent looking as you" he said as he stepped in closer. 

"Fuck you David" he said again before glaring at him. 

"Oh...So you guys do know who I am? I was kind of hoping for a longer run before you guys caught up to me, but I should have known my days were numbered once that chief put you on the case...Though I don't go by David anymore...I much prefer The King of Limbs, it has a better ring to it, don't you think?" He said before slapping Jonny across the face. He let out a gasp but didn't make a sound. "Now that's not going to fly there Jonny...I'm going to need you to make a lot of noise...I need to make an example of you to your dear brother and new friends..." He said as he grabbed a chunk of Jonny's hair and pulled it so his head fell back. "I'm going to teach you to not meddle in things" he said before he leaned down and kissed Jonny hard before pulling away and letting his head drop. "Where should we start then?" he asked as he walked over to the table that held all of the instruments and picked up a scalpel and started to walk over to Jonny, the smile never leaving his face. Jonny's eyes got wide for a second before he schooled his expression and tried to prepare himself for what he was about to endure. 

Colin was back at the station, sitting with Ed as they tried to go through all of the papers they had on the sketch and name they got from the owners while Phil was talking it out with Mr. Godrich, who wasn't all to happy that he had brought in outsiders. 

"First you bring in the consultants, without my permission, they then start to find evidence that the force had not been able to see? How do you think this makes us look Selway? Not good! Then, the topping of the cake...One of them gets themselves kidnapped, which is taking up officers that could be out looking for the damned killer" he screamed and Phil took it with a blank face. 

"With all due respect, Sir, If we find Jonathan Greenwood we are more than likely going to find the killer. We were out all day yesterday and the day before asking questions, he's sure to of heard all of that, he's not liking that we're getting close, I have a feeling he would have snagged both the brothers if he could, but found he could only get away with one. I may have brought in outsiders, but with doing so is helping us catch the killer, like you wanted in the first place. And thinking that I should be more worried about what the public thinks of the force more than its people are, and sorry for my language, bull shit!" he said. Phil had had enough. "We are going to find Jonathan and we are going to stop this bastard from killing more people. I know you don't like how we've gone about this, but it's working and you should be happy!" he finished as he walked to the door and opened it. "Now, if you will excuse me, we have a missing person to find" he said, motioning for Nigel to leave. 

"This isn't over Selway" he said finally before putting on his hat and storming out of the station. Ed and Colin watched him leave, eyes wide before turning to Phil. 

"Back to work" was all he said as he walked back into his office and slammed the door. The two looked at each other but went back to going through their papers. 

Colin was half way through reading one when all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He let out a gasp and dropped the papers before grabbing it. Ed saw this and looked up, worried. 

"Are you alright?" he asked and Colin shook his head. "Do you need me to get Thom or a doctor?" He then asked, but Colin couldn't talk through the pain. He knew what it meant though and it was making him sick. There was another stab to his chest and then his head. This caused him to fall off the chair, curling in on himself. "Shit!" He said as he got down and tried to find the cause of what was causing Colin pain. Phil had seen the episode and came running out and behind the counter as well. 

"What happened?" He asked, now leaning down. 

"I don't know, we were going through the papers and then he clutched his stomach as if he was in pain and then he fell over" 

"Jonathan" Colin had managed to get out before a second round of pain went through him. Of course, it wasn't hurting him physically, but it was still too much. They both stopped and looked him over. "Jonathan...Trouble...Hurt...Bad" he continued to try and get out, though he was starting to get dizzy from the pain. 

"How do you know this?" Asked Ed but Colin ignored it. 

"Basement...the killer..." He continued, trying to make sense of Jonny's thoughts. He had to admit, he was proud of Jonny, being able to tell him random things through whatever was being done to him, but at the same time it made him sick, knowing that that psycho was hurting his younger brother. 

"Colin...How?" Asked Phil. 

"We can...Read each other's thoughts....Feel when the other is in pain..." He said as the pain started to fade along with Jonny's thoughts before it was silent again. When he was sure he could stand again he took a couple deep breaths and allowed the two men to help him up and sit back down. Phil had left and got a glass of water for him. 

"You guys can what now?" Asked Ed, still not sure he had heard correctly. 

"Me and Jonathan can read each other's thoughts...Have been able to since he was born...I don't know how though...That's how I knew Jonathan wasn't in the house this morning, it was silent...You see, Jonathan's mind runs 24/7...He can shut it off, but he doesn't want to, quite annoying actually..." He said as he accepted the water and took a drink. "But this morning, it was silent, like I said, nothing, which isn't usual for him" he finished. "Just now I felt extreme pain and caught a glimpse of where he was...But there weren't any windows, so it could be any basement" he said with a sigh as he finished the water and handed it to Phil "Do you by any chance have anything stronger?" he asked and Phil nodded, going into his office to grab a decanter of whiskey before setting it on the counter, pouring Colin a bit before he downed it. 

"I think I can help you with that" said Thom from the doorway, only hearing the last bit of what happened, though he didn't like the idea that Jonny was in pain as much as Colin did. "I used the method Jonny did to find the elements on the bodies...I cross-referenced and did something I decided to call a geographical perimeter and well..." he said as he put a map on the desk and fanned it out to show a bunch of circles through all the places they went to and new places and well and all of them overlapped at one point, Thom had circled it. "I do believe we will find out dear Jonny here" he said. The other three looked it over, shocked before Phil grabbed the receiver of the phone. 

"Yes, I need all available officers to meet at 1345 Lurgee rd as soon as possible," he said before hanging up the receiver. "Well, let's go" he said as everyone jumped up and started out the door. 

'Hold on just a bit longer Jonathan, we're on our way' he thought, hoping Jonny would catch that. 

Jonny let out another scream as David shoved another knife into him, this time in his chest, joining the other three that were in his stomach and his shoulder. His head was bleeding from a bad gash, causing one of his eyes to have to remain closed. The rest of his body was covered in smaller cuts and bruises. 

"Now that's more like it! Scream for me" he said as he grabbed another knife and stuck it into the other side of his chest. He let out another scream before he could faintly hear Colin and he started telling him everything he knew the best he could through all the pain, though he didn't know how much actually got through. David had stopped in his torture for a second to go get something else from behind a curtain. He was ready to give up, he had had enough, he wanted to pass out, but he knew that he had to keep fighting, though it was getting harder and harder to do. He was about ready to start begging for death when he had faintly heard Colin tell him they were on their way, this gave him new hope and he took a shaky breath in, trying to calm himself. He kicked himself for thinking that he couldn't handle the situation and for almost giving up. He opened his eyes, which he didn't know had fallen closed when he got a slap to the face. He saw David smirking while holding a bucket of something. 

"Are you ready for this Jonny boy? This is going to be quite fun" he said before he dropped freezing cold water on him, causing his body to seize up. "And there's plenty more where that came from" he said as he left to go fill the bucket. 

Phil, Colin, and Thom were almost there when Colin stopped mid run and held his stomach again, all of a sudden feeling very cold. 

"Colin?" Asked Ed, running back to him and putting an arm around him. 

"We have to hurry" was all he said as they continued to run.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, whats this?! Another update?! Is it the end of the world?! Who knows, maybe, haha. Consider this my apology for making you guys wait so long for last nights update. Enjoy!

Jonny didn't know what had happened after the second bucket of water, the next thing he knew was there was screaming and shouting then Colin's thoughts hit him like a freight train. He was on the ground, the knives still in his body. 

"Jonathan!" Screamed Colin as he ran to his brother but he was pulled back by Phil as Thom ran toward him, pushing him gently onto his back to examine the wounds. 

"Fuck" he said as he took catalogue of everything. "Jonny...If you can hear me...Open your eyes" said Thom now feeling around all his joints to make sure there weren't any broken bones, which there were a few but those were the least of his problems right now. Jonny opened his eyes a little and tried to look at Thom. He grabbed his head gently, wary of the gash at his temple and looked into his eyes before turning his head and looking at the gash. "You are one lucky son of a bitch Jon-Jon" said Thom as the rest of the medical staff came in with a stretcher. "Lift him carefully and don't jostle the damn knives...It's the only thing keeping him alive right now" said Thom as he finally took in his surroundings, already seeing Phil and a couple of officers looking things over. "I suggest you go with him Colin, I'll be after you guys in a second" he said and Colin nodded and followed the medics out of the room. Thom told the rest of the officers to gather all of the jars and heads and bring them back to the morgue before turning and leaving. "I'm going to the hospital to work on Jonny" he told Phil before he left. 

Thom arrived at the hospital just after Jonny and he walked to the front desk and the nurses let him back. He changed quickly into surgical clothes and walked into the surgery just as they were prepping him. The doctors were used to him showing up randomly and they stepped aside to let him finish things up before getting started. 

While the rest of the team was out looking for David, Colin was in the lobby, pacing back an forth, worried about his brother. He trusted Thom to do his best, but from what he saw it didn't look good, he also hated that he still couldn't hear Jonny, but this time he was sure because they managed to knock him out before doing anything. Phil had stopped in randomly to check on his condition before heading back out and Ed showed up a bit later with food for him. 

"It's not much, but it's the best I could do between things...Don't worry about it, he'll be fine, Thom's kind of a genius when it comes to these things" he said as he gave him a quick hug before heading back out. 

It was five hours later that Thom finally emerged from the surgery, still covered in blood though he looked happy. He went right over to Colin and smiled. 

"He's going to be fine, they're taking him to a room now, he'll be out for quite a while though...I need to get back to the station though...If I remember correctly I have a bunch of heads and glass jars full of random things to investigate" he said as another doctor came by. "This is Doctor Stipe, he'll be looking over Jonny, he'll also take you to his room...I have to go" he said as he hurried back to the changing room and got back into his normal clothes before heading back to the morgue. 

Stipe led Colin through the hospital and into a room, in the middle was a bed with Jonny laying in it, a bandage surrounded his head and what looked like bandages wrapped around his whole torso and stomach. His face was an array of different colors as well. He then looked to Jonny's wrists and saw bandages around them, the faint hint of bruises could be seen above them from where his hands were bound. He shuddered at how weak his brother looked, it reminded him of when they had visited their parents after they were found and he didn't like that. 

"I'll be down the hall If you need me" he said as he walked out of the room. Colin then walked over to the bed and sat down in a chair beside it and took Jonny's hand in his, hoping his brother would wake up soon. 

It wasn't until later that night that Jonny finally awoke, Colin had fallen asleep randomly but he woke up when he felt Jonny's hand tighten in his. Phil and Ed had stopped by earlier to give him an update on things, but there still wasn't any sign of David, Thom promised to stop by once he was done with the stuff from David's basement. 

“Colin?” he rasped out, not used to using his voice after everything. 

“Yea, I’m here Jonathan…You gave us quite a scare, but you did great!” he said as he stood up and gently hugged him. 

“I tried…” he said but started to cough. Colin reached over and grabbed a glass of water and helped him drink it before setting it down. “Did you catch him?” 

“No…everyone’s still out looking for him…Hopefully Thom will be able to provide more clues from what they found in the basement” Colin said and Jonny nodded. Thom walked in then and smiled at the two. 

“Look who’s finally awake” he said as he walked into the room and looked Jonny over before grabbing his chart and looking it over before going to check on Jonny's bandages. 

“Were you the one that worked on me? Asked Jonny and he nodded. 

“I trust the doctors here, but I trust myself more, and when else was I going to get a chance to explore that hot body of yours” he said with a wink and Jonny blushed and ducked his head, hiding behind his hair. 

“Hey! How about we not talk about my younger brothers body while I’m in the room” said Colin, though he wasn’t truly mad about it. 

'You're just jealous' thought Jonny and Colin glared at him. 

“Your doing that thing right now aren’t you? I still don’t think it’s fair” he said pointing between. The two of them, Jonny then gave Colin a look of shock. 

“What else was I going to say when I collapsed in pain…They needed to find you, keeping our secret was the last thing on my mind” defended Colin and Jonny sighed. 

“I understand, it’s just weird having other people know” he said. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t try and get too jealous” said Thom with a wink as he finished looking over Jonny. 

“Did you find anything from David’s basement?” asked Colin now and Thom shook his head. 

“I’ve been at it all day, along with the limbs found in your room…I’m still not halfway done…I really hope the bastard doesn’t jump ship” he said as he took a seat on the other side of Jonny. “You should go get some rest…You look beat….I’ll stay with Jonny for the night” suggested Thom 

“What about you? Aren’t you tired?” asked Colin. 

“Not really….I’m in work mode, I can go a couple days without problem” he said and Colin nodded before leaning over and kissing Jonny’s forehead. 

“You two behave yourselves…You're still injured” he said with a smile as he headed out if the building. 

 

As Colin stepped out if the building he heard Of call his name. He turned to find Ed leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette. 

“Ed…What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I have come to escort you home…or to the pub, whichever you prefer. With the creep still out there Chief wants you and your brother under constant guard til he’s caught” he said, walking up to him and throwing an arm around him. Colin reached up and took the cigarette and took a hit. 

“Alright then…The pub it is” he said and Ed nodded as they headed that way. 

Back in Jonny’s room Thom scooted closer to Jonny and took Jonny’s hand but didn’t tighten his grip, just in case Jonny wanted to pull away. Yes they flirted, so to speak, but he wasn’t sure if it was just Jonny going along with everything. He was surprised however when Jonny was the one who tightened his grip. 

“You were that worried then?” he asked and Thom nodded. 

“That creep really did a number on you…I’m glad he didn’t take the knives out after…That was the one thing that saved your life…” 

“I don’t think he wanted me to die, just injure me pretty bad…” said Jonny now, trying not to think back on everything. 

“That's good…I don’t know what I would have done if you wouldn’t have made it” he said now, looking down. Jonny reached over with his other hand and patted Thom’s hair. 

“I think I could say the same” he said, though he found it funny that being close to death could bring out certain emotions. They had just met, but it was strange that he was already thinking about how he would very much enjoy Thom being in his life. 

“New incentive to get better then…You heal up, we catch this asshole and then I take you out on a date, then I draw you something while you play one of your instruments” he said with a smile and Jonny smiled as well and nodded. 

“Deal” he said. They talked for a bit more before Stipe came in and gave Jonny another round of medication which had Jonny getting tired. 

“Go ahead and sleep, I’ll be here when you wake up” he said with a smile and Jonny nodded before closing his eyes and passing out. Once Jonny was out he saw a couple of the officers appear at the door and look in before standing outside of it. Thom grabbed his messenger bag and pulled out a drawing pad and graphite and started drawing Jonny sleeping. 

Thom had, surprisingly, fell asleep sometime during the night only to be woken up in the early morning by Jonny groaning and thrashing around a bit. Thom was up immediately and at Jonny’s aide, taking his hand and trying to wake him up. Jonny awoke with a start and sat up too quickly causing him to hiss in pain as his wounds were pulled. Thom pushed him back down gently but Jonny started to fight. 

“Jonny! Come on, wake up, it’s me! You're alright!” he said as he started to stroke his hair trying to calm him. He sat on the bed now and laid down, pulling him into a hug all the while checking to make sure he didn’t pull any of the stitches. Jonny finally calmed down and opened his eyes to see Thom holding him. He was still breathing heavy though. 

“Thom?” he asked and Thom looked at him then let out a small laugh. 

“Sorry, you were having a nightmare, I tried to wake you up but you started thrashing…This was the only way I could think of to keep you still as to not reopen your wounds” he said as he slowly untangled himself from Jonny and stood up, finally able to check everything properly. He helped Jonny sit up, slowly this time before unraveling the bandages. 

“Oh, sorry” he said and Thom let out another laugh. 

“Don’t be sorry idiot” he said. “I’m going to clean these again…now, I know your not squeamish, but…these we’re pretty nasty, so, if you don’t want to watch, I won’t blame you” he said, waiting to take the last layer off. 

“Its fine…I’ll have to look at them the rest of my life anyway…” he said and Thom just nodded, pulling the last layer off. In total Jonny had five stab wounds across his torso and stomach. Each had been carefully stitched up but they were still red and angry. 

“Looks like they’re doing fine…Though a little irritated” he said as he grabbed some antiseptic and a cloth and started cleaning the wounds, causing Jonny to hiss. Thom tried to be as gentle as possible and also getting a good look in as he did. 

“So, what came first, being a mortician or being a surgeon?” Asked Jonny and Thom shrugged. 

“You go through the same training for both…I started as a surgeon but didn’t really like the stress of it…Being a mortician was easier…Or so I thought…” he said as he finished the last wound. 

“Children?” he asked and Thom nodded. 

“I don’t know what was worse, failing to save someone or having a child come through those doors” he said as he threw away all the cloth's he used and retrieved a fresh thing of bandages and started wrapping his torso again. 

“I couldn’t imagine” he said. 

“Right, time to check that thick skull of yours” he said, successfully changing the subject as he reached up and undid the bandages there as well. He looked it over and saw that that was healing as well, though he decided to keep the bandages off to let that one breath. "Everything seems to be going fine" he said as he looked at the clock. "It also looks like it's about time for more medicine" he said and a minute later a doctor walked in. 

"Taking care of my patient now Dr. Yorke?" Asked the other doctor and he laughed. 

"Better than you I'm sure" he joked and they both started laughing. 

"It's good to see you back here" said the doctor and Thom shrugged. "Anyway, I have Mr. Greenwood's medicine" he said, handing Jonny a cup with some pills in it and a glass of water. Jonny took them and took them all at once before swallowing. 

"These won't knock me out again will they?" Asked Jonny, handing everything back. 

"They will...You need to get as much rest as you can to help you heal more" said the doctor and Jonny nodded though he looked to Thom a bit scared. "I'll leave you to it then" he said as the doctor left. 

"I don't want to go back to sleep" said Jonny and Thom put his hand on his. 

"I know, but it's what you need right now...I'll be here and if I'm not I'm sure Colin will be here when you wake up" he said and Jonny nodded as Thom helped him lay back down. He made sure Jonny was comfortable before sitting back in his chair, watching Jonny slowly drift off again. 

The next time Jonny woke up was to Colin and Ed sitting beside them talking between themselves. 

"Hey" said Colin once he realized his brother was awake. He stood up and gave him a light hug. "I take it you're doing better?" He asked and Jonny nodded. 

"Yea, a bit...They've been giving me medication that's been putting me to sleep...I really don't want to sleep anymore" he said with a small laugh. 

"I get you there, but apparently it'll help you heal faster" said Ed now scooting closer and waving. 

"Is there any news about David?" Asked Jonny then and they both frowned and shook their heads. "Damn" he said as he tried to sit up. Colin jumped up and helped him while Ed stacked a couple pillows behind his back. Jonny winced a bit when he felt a slight tug at the stitches on his stomach, but it wasn't too painful. Once he was settled again a nurse came in and looked everyone over. 

"Lunch time Mr. Greenwood" she said as she set a tray down in front of him before taking out a stethoscope and checking all of his vitals and poking around the bandages to make sure everything was in order. "Everything looks good, enjoy" she said as she turned and nodded her head to the other two and left. Jonny pulled the tray forward and looked everything over before taking his fork and starting in on it, not realizing how hungry he was until he took the first bite. 

"Slow down there Jonathan, you don't want to make yourself sick" said Colin with a laugh. 

"I haven't ate anything in almost two days, I'm starving" he said as he continued to eat, but he did slow down a bit, really not wanting to get sick. 

"I need to get to the station...I'll let you know if there's any news" said Ed as he ruffled Jonny's hair, mindful of the cut on his head then turned and gave Colin a side hug before heading off. Jonny gave Colin a look then and he just shrugged and sat back down. 

"I could just go rifling through your mind to get my answers" he said as he took another bite and Colin shot him a look. 

"It's nothing, we went out for drinks last night, that was it" he said and Jonny let out a laugh but didn't say anything else on the matter. 

"What about you and Thom? I came in here both of you were passed out, his head laying on the bed, hand in yours" he said, raising an eyebrow and it was Jonny's turn to shrug. 

"There was nothing....I had a nightmare this morning and it was to make sure if I had another one he could wake me up if he passed out" explained Jonny, though he could sense it was more and Colin looked at him like he didn't believe him but he let it go.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter everyone! Thank you for sticking through even though I left you guys hanging for a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Throughout the rest of the day had Phil, Thom, and Ed stopping by Jonny's room randomly to check in and update on David, which was nothing. Being cooped up in the hospital room was starting to send Jonny up the walls. He wanted to get out and help Thom look for clues, but he was stuck in there being bored. 

"I'm sure something will happen soon, you just need to calm down a bit. I'm sure all of this getting worked up isn't going to help you heal" said Colin and he let out a sigh. 

"It's still annoying" he said as he continued to write in his music book. Thom appeared then looking very excited. 

"We may know where he is" he said looking between the two. They both looked up and Jonny tried to get up and Thom rushed in and gently pushed him back down. "Don't get up, unfortunately, you can't come" he said and Jonny pouted. "I know how much you want to get the guy, but there's no way I'm going to allow you to try and run after him in your condition" he said and Jonny rolled his eyes. 

"Don't worry, I'll keep you updated" said Colin, standing now and tapping his temple. 

"You better, now go catch the bastard" he said and Colin walked out of the room followed but Thom, but he stopped and turned and ran back to the bed and leaned on it and gave Jonny a quick kiss. 

"For luck" he said with a wink before heading out of the room. Jonny was shocked but he couldn't help but smile afterwards. 

Thom and Colin met at the station where all the other officers, Phil, and Ed had gathered. 

"Alright men, we have an idea where our suspect may be...We will go in in teams...Half of you through the back half through the front...I also want a few stationed at all of the exits leading out of the warehouse, we will not allow this bastard to get away this time, understood?" Said Phil and everyone shouted back. 

"Aye Sir" 

"Great, split up and let's get going" he said and everyone did as they were told before they all got into a good few carriages to take them to the bay. 

As they approached both teams split up and started inside the building while a few stayed back, guarding all exits and roads leading out. Phil, Ed, and Colin were apart of the team that went in through the front. The warehouse was bigger than they originally thought which caused everyone to be more spread out than what they were comfortable with. As they searched the warehouse they found that there wasn't anyone there, which disappointed everyone as they headed out. As they regrouped Colin was looking around when something caught his eye in one of the surrounding warehouses, someone standing in one of the top windows. He didn't think just started running, Ed realized and yelled after him before he followed. Phil hadn't realized until they were almost to the second warehouse. 

"God damn it guys" he said as he grabbed a couple officers and had them follow. 

Ed caught up with Colin just before he went in, he grabbed his arm and pulled him back. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked. 

"I saw him, he's in here" he answered. 

"And you thought going in by yourself was a good idea? I'm sure Jonny's is yelling at you as we speak for being stupid" he said and Colin couldn't help but agree, Jonny was yelling at him but he was ignoring it. He saw Phil and a couple other officers appear before turning back to Ed. 

"Can we go in now?" he asked and Ed turned to Phil and he let out a sigh but nodded as they prepared to enter. As soon as the doors opened gunshots were heard and they all took cover. When the bullets had stopped they continued in further, splitting up to find David. It didn’t take them long as Colin and Ed found him on the top floor, heading for the roof. They followed him through the door, Ed stepping in front of Colin and drawing his gun. 

“You have nowhere else to go David, give up” he screamed and all David did was laugh just as lightening struck behind him. 

“Give up? I’m not going to give up now! This has been too much fun!” he said through his laughter just as it started to rain, causing the roof to become slippery. 

“How do you plan on continuing? Your stuck…The way I see it there are two ways out, on if them is behind me and the other is over the edge…And I’d like to think that killing yourself is below you” said Colin. Ed shot him a look but didn’t say anything. 

“Oh, you’ve got me there…You’re brother had a clever mouth as well…Tell me, how is he doing? I hope I didn’t cause too much damage in my fun” he chuckled. Colin let out a growl and went to run after him but Ed put his hand out and stopped him. 

“Don’t think about it, you are now officially a bystander in this situation and you will do as I say” said Ed not lowering his gun. 

“I’d listen to him Colin, he seems like a smart one” said David now pulling a gun and firing, hitting Ed’s hand causing him to drop the gun before getting shot in the shoulder which brought him down. Colin reached down to grab Ed’s gun but he was shot at, this one hitting his arm and in turn Colin accidentally kicking the gun away. “Aww, look at the both of you, bleeding, not knowing what to do next, it’s adorable” 

 

Colin jumped up and started running at him then. 

“Ohhh, someone’s trying to be the hero!” he joked as he started firing again, those bullets missing though. Colin reached him and tackled him to the ground, causing his gun to drop. He didn’t give David a chance to recover before he started punching him. 

“This is for Jonathan, this is for all the people you killed and this..” he said as he grabbed his head and slammed it into the too, dazing him “Is for my parents” he growled out. David recovered though and managed to get the upper hand and flipped them, bringing them dangerously close to the edge. 

“You’ve got quite a will to fight, I admire that…but unfortunately it won’t help you” he said as he started punching him now. Ed finally managed to get up and run toward him now. Ed dove through the air and tackled the guy off of Colin, though he didn’t realize how close to the edge they were and managed to throw both if them over and into the sea. Colin jumped up and looked over the edge, eyes wide. 

 

Down below Phil had made his way outside to meet Thom when they both saw the two men go into the water. 

“Was that who I think it was?” asked Thom, eyebrows raised and Phil nodded, throwing off his jacket and jumping into the water, Thom not far behind. The other officers saw what had happened and made their way to the docks to help pull the men out of the water once the surfaced. It took them longer than all of them would like but eventually Thom came up first dragging Ed with him. 

“Of course I had to get your giant ass” said as he tried to swim them to the docks. Phil followed shortly after, both men knocked out. The officers helped drag Ed out while Thom climbed out on his own. They then grabbed David while Phil did the same. Thom then got to trying to wake up Ed while the other medic there tried to wake David. Colin finally appeared, coming to sit beside Thom, waiting with bated breath. Ed eventually started to cough and Thom turned him on his side as he started to cough up water. 

“There we go” he said as he rubbed his back. He then looked to Colin and saw the bullet wound and sighed. “How much is Jonny freaking out now?” he asked and Colin shook his head. 

“He’s definitely going to kick my ass once he’s able too” he said and Thom let out a small laugh. They had gotten David to come to as well, he tried to fight but he was out numbered and finally gave up as they put him in cuffs and led him away. 

“Let’s get you two to the hospital to get those wounds checked out” he said as they all nodded and stood up, Ed with the help of Colin. 

The trial for David took place a week later, Jonny was finally out of the hospital, but still had limited maneuverability when it came to certain things. They all sat at the back of the Old Baily, waiting to be called as witness, though it was all formality at this point. He already had confessed to Phil when he was interrogated, was actually all too happy to admit it was him. The trial only lasted a day before sentence was brought down, hanging the next day. The night of the execution had everyone at the local bar, drinking in celebration. 

“So, now that your parent’s killer was caught and brought to justice, what are you going to do now?” asked Thom. 

“I’m going to get back into my music...Which reminds me...I’m out of the hospital and we have caught David...Where’s my date?” asked Jonny now leaning on his hand and looking at Thom. He let out a laugh and nodded. 

“A deals a deal...How about tomorrow around five? Meet at my place, there’s a small café that has really good food and drinks” he said and Jonny nodded. 

“Sounds like a date” he said as they both took drinks. 

A couple months later had Colin, Ed, Phil, and Thom sitting in a concert hall at the front, the rest of the hall was filled to the max, everyone talking in excitement for the show to begin. The lights finally went out and the curtain rose and on the stage was Jonny behind a piano with a string quartet beside him. Jonny tapped out a beat on the top of the piano and then everyone started playing. Thom couldn’t help but stair at Jonny the whole time, watching his fingers and admire how well he looked in a suit and dressed up, it wasn’t normal for him so when it did happen it turned him on to now end. The band played for another hour before the show ended, all of them standing and bowing to the crowd before stepping off the stage. 

“I mean, I’ve heard him play it multiple times, but hearing it all together...Your brother is a genius!” said Thom with a smile. 

“Yea, don’t tell him that though, his ego is already inflated enough" said Colin with a laugh. 

‘I still heard that’ thought Jonny and Colin rolled his eyes as they made their way out to the main lobby where there was a small reception waiting for the band and their guests. 

Colin, Thom, Phil, and Ed found Jonny easily and all walked up to him, each giving him a hug, Thom’s lasting a bit longer. 

“You were amazing! It sounds so great together!” said Thom and Jonny smiled. 

“Thank you” he said, looking down. 

“When will the other one be ready?” asked Thom and Jonny shrugged. 

“Soon? Maybe? We’ll see how well my inspiration is” he said with a wink to Thom and he smirked. 

“I think I can manage that” shot back Thom and Colin and Ed shook their heads. 

“How about we tone down the flirting, hmm?” asked Phil and they both laughed. 

“How long do we have to stay here?” asked Thom now as Colin, Ed, and Phil walked away. 

“A bit longer...Why? Do you have an idea to give me some inspiration?” he asked and Thom smirked. 

“Oh yea” 

“Let me make my rounds and we can head back to the house” winked Jonny as he walked away, taking a thing of Champaign from a waiter as he walked. ‘I wouldn’t come home tonight Colin’ thought Jonny and Colin shuddered. 

‘Did not need to know that’ he thought back before finishing the glass he had. Ed gave him a look and he just shook his head. 

Jonny made his rounds and made his way back to Thom and put his arm around his waist. 

“Are you ready?” he asked then and Thom looked up at him. 

“Are you serious? Seeing you in this suit has been torture for me all night” whispered Thom as they walked toward the exit. 

They arrived at Jonny and Colin’s house and as soon as they were in the front door Jonny kicked the door shut and pushed Thom against the door and kissed him. Thom let it go and kissed him for a bit before he pushed him back. 

“This is your night, let me take care of you” said Thom as he grabbed Jonny and led him to his room and then pushed him down onto the bed, which was bought a week after Jonny had gotten kidnapped. Jonny allowed himself to be pushed back onto the bed but he sat up on his elbows and watched as Thom slowly undid his bowtie, never taking his eyes off of Jonny. He slid it from his neck and walked up to Jonny and put it around his neck and brought him close and kissed him before stepping back and winking at him. Jonny smirked and settled back to continue to watch the show. Kyo then slid his jacket off and threw it to the side before slipping his suspenders off and then started to unbutton his shirt slowly. Jonny’s eyes followed Thom’s hands and then over his chest as it was exposed. He dropped the shirt to the ground and was starting on his pants but Jonny jumped up and continued the process. Thom let Jonny get him completely undressed before he pushed Jonny back onto the bed. “I said, let me take care of it” he said. 

“Well, you need to hurry up and stop teasing” 

“But that’s the best part, watching you writhe around and the sounds you make? I wonder if I could get off on just that” he said as he drifted off for a second before straddling his waist and started to do undo his tie but grabbed it and pulled him up, kissing him again before quickly pulling off his jacket and then his shirt and threw them to the side then pushed him back. He then leaned down and kissed his neck and worked his way down and then stopped at the first scar at his shoulder and he licked it before kissing along the length of it and then moved to the other. 

“Thom!” he whined out as he brought a hand down and put it into his hair. 

“I can’t help but admire my handywork...” he said looking up to him with a smile. “And if it weren‘t for me acting quickly, you wouldn’t be with me now” he said as he kissed one of the other scars before finally coming back up and kissing him gently, caressing his cheek as he did. Jonny kissed him back. 

“And I don’t think I could thank you enough for that” he said as he pulled back and smiled up at him. Thom smiled back and leaned back down and started to kiss him again. He then moved down again, only kissing random places before finally starting on his pants. He didn’t waste any time getting them off and taking Jonny into his mouth, which made Jonny arch up and let out a moan. He bobbed his head a couple times before pulling back and reaching over to the bedside drawer and pulled out a thing of oil. Jonny watched him, his pupils getting wider as he saw Thom come back and opened the bottle and put some on his fingers and leaned down and kissed him as he inserted one finger into him, causing Jonny to take in a sharp breath, breaking the kiss. Thom didn’t take much longer preparing him, starting to lose control himself. Once he had Jonny begging he didn’t leave him hanging much longer and positioned himself at his entrance before slowly entering. They both moaned out and then let out a breath as Thom seated himself in completely. Jonny’s fingers dug into Thom’s back while Thom took a couple breaths to control himself before he felt Jonny move. He pulled out a bit and then thrust back in, both of them moaned out before Thom thrust again. 

“Faster” breathed out Jonny as he wrapped one leg around Thom’s waist and tried to take him deeper. Thom moaned and repositioned himself before he picked up the pace on the thrusting. Jonny threw his head back and screamed as Thom hit his prostate. “Harder!” screamed Jonny before wrapping his other leg around and bracing his arms against the headboard to give himself more leverage to thrust. Thom moaned and threw his head back as well, really loving the site of Jonny below him. 

“God, why do you look so beautiful!” breathed Thom as he picked up his pace. Jonny opened his eyes and looked up Thom and gasped at his look as well. He reached up and brought Thom down to him and kissed him as he felt himself get closer. 

“So close” he said as he tried to speed up his thrusts. 

“Come on, let go!” said Thom as he started to thrust harder. Their moans turned to screams as the bed started to hit the wall before both screamed one last time before both went silent and still as they tried to catch their breath. Once they had caught their breath Thom pulled out and dropped beside him and pulled him close. 

“Love you” said Jonny and Thom leaned forward and kissed him. 

“Love you too” he said as they settled in for the rest of the night.


End file.
